Letters of hope
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Klaus Sends Caroline a letter. What does this letter tell her?


_**Hi lovelies! I KNOW WE ARE ALL CRAZY ABOUT THAT LETTER SPOILER! SO AM I ! I thought I'd show you the letter that I think Klaus would write to Caroline. I tried to keep it as KLAUS-ish as possible, but still, I got very emotional while writing it. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a lovely day. Sun was shining through the glass windows of the beautiful building. Caroline was sitting at her desk, running through the papers, while looking at her daughters who were sitting on the sofa, playing on their tablet.

 _The entrance door opened quite unceremoniously. Matt stepped in and greeted the girls, while Caroline could hardly even notice that he came in._

 _Only when he approached her desk, she flinched, not expecting Matt to appear at all._

 _He was standing right in front of her, holding something in his hand._

"This is uh - this is for you, Care." - _He said, reaching for her hand and giving her an envelope, stamped with a strange red mark, which she recognized later. The symbol made her undead heart pump just a little bit faster._

 _Fleur de lis… of course she knew where was that from… And maybe, just maybe she knew the identity of the sender too._

 _She briskly took the letter from his hand. She did not want to open it in front of him so she waited until he walked away and closed the door behind him. Caroline inhaled and suddenly all the air around her felt heavy, something was not right._

 _The material was a little bit old-ish, but this did not surprise her. For a moment she considered opening it later, but then something inside her changed, she needed to know what was inside of it. She took out the letter and before she could even read the first sentence, she noticed the beautifully symmetrical calligraphy, which was all over the paper. She could not help but sigh._

 _Her hands started to shiver._

 ** _Dear Caroline,_**

She instinctively started to memorize his voice, and as crazy as it sounded, she memorized it perfectly. She couldn't help but smile slightly, as if she knew what was going to be in that letter.

 ** _This is probably my 5_ _th_ _attempt to write a decent, meaningful letter, and with every try this seems impossible. However, I will still try again. That I have learned with you. Tries are never a failure, but just improvement._**

 ** _I have left with hope that someday you will return to me, and only when you finally decided to take this step, I was not there._**

 ** _I was not there for you. Words cannot tell how sorry I am. When I was informed that you were here, in New Orleans, with your daughters, I felt quite…wrenched. Wrenched – because I have been waiting for this day since I promised you the eternity and when this promise finally was accepted, I have been everywhere - but with you. Wrenched – because you showed up here seeking for help, and I could not give it to you. The protection that you needed… that you trusted me with._**

 ** _I would be lying if I said that I was not satisfied when I heard that you let go of my old friend and started to live the life that you deserve. I have never lied to you and thus I will not lie to you now. Knowing that you were all by yourself, handling everything just the way that you know… And may I add, I love those ways, made me feel so much better when even I, was at my worst._**

 ** _You know quite well, that the pain is always there, but once you know what hold on to, it cannot make you any weaker... I know you will understand the meaning of this, even if you deny it every time. Deny that you know the darkest parts of my own better than I do. I am sincere, Caroline and I cannot not mention how victorious it feels to find a woman who understands you in ways that no one else can. Thus, I will not make any more comments; you know what you mean to me. At least, that I hope for._**

 ** _New Orleans is not calm; there is always something popping up, left and right. This city never sleeps, but neither do we. I will not promise you dead silence, but I will promise the best of everything that we can ever have here. Or anywhere. The choice is all yours. I believe your readiness is to be considered now, after all these years, how can I not ask you again to join me and prove your readiness to me._**

 ** _Truth be told, I am probably a little afraid of the reaction to this letter, but I am also unbelievably full of hope that this one is not destined to be rejected. And yes, this is not my first letter to you, if you already started questioning it. Bunch of letters, I do like to reread them, in fact. I call them letters of Hope. They hold a double meaning for me. The meaning which truly means more to me, than you think it does. It gives me the feeling of your presence, as strange as it sounds. I just could never bring myself to send them… was trying to make myself look a little less obsessive…  
_**

 ** _But in a year, or even in a century, I kept repeating to myself. This is the hope I'll never let go of, Caroline._**

 ** _And I'll keep that in mind, close to my heart. Right there, where I know your place is._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Klaus_**

 _Caroline was truly in awe. She could not bring herself to exhale and she needed air so bad. She gasped unexpectedly, causing the twins to gaze at her intensely._

 _Her cheeks were slightly wet from the tears that had fallen earlier. How did he manage to take her by surprise every time he opened his damned mouth?_

 _But this time was different._

 ** _For both of them._**

* * *

 **Ugh, feels! right?! Let me know what you think :)**  
 **Mary**


End file.
